


michael afton x LEMXN

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

i walked into my new job at circus baby's pizza, it was... new.. and i honestly miss the first four- or- was there five? i remember seeing... a golden bear, i was young, and don't remember much, but i would call him goldie, and the others couldn't see him. i took a deep breath, "here i go.." i whispered to myself, i walked into the elevator, and soon after another man walked in, he looked quite nice, he was tall, well- taller than me anyway- everyone is taller than me though. "hey... aren't you a little young to work here?" i heard him say

"H-HEY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM 16!" i yelled

"okay-" he started laughing

"what?!"

"you- pfft- you l-look five times s-shorter when you're m-mad!"

"W-WHAT!" i yelled. the elevator started moving... oh no... i backed myself against the wall, sat down and started having a panic attack, the boy noticed this

"hey, you okay?" he asked, i didn't respond, he came closer and sat next to me, and hugged me... soon i came out of my rush of panic, and wrapped my arms back around him

"t-thank you... i-i'm sorry for being a bother.." i said. he paused

"y-you're not... i like having you here actually... i never see anyone other than the animatronics here" he said, not letting me go until the elevator stopped "will i have to do that every night?" he asked i looked away

"y-yeah.. i'm s-sorry..." i said, he paused again

"d-don't be... i havent been able to hold anyone like that for a long time" i smiled

"i think i'm gonna like it here" i said, he looked at me and smiled


	2. Chapter 2

i eventually crawled through the vent- i didn't want to but it was the only way- i looked at the boy once we were out of the vent "so.. what's your name?"

"Micheal... what about you?"

"lemxn.."

"i like that name.." i giggled 

"thanks, i chose it myself" i said, he looked at me, and he looked a mix of confused, and.. happy?

"you're trans?" i paused

"u-um.. yes..'' he smiled, it was a warm genuine smile.

"thats cool.." he said i giggled, all of a sudden, i heard a voice

 _"Hello Eggs,_ _Benedict"_ it said, i started laughing

"d-did it just call you an egg?!" i fell over laughing, he sighed

"i swear to god lemxn! you're so- ugh... nevermind" i eventually calmed down

"okay egg" he sighed 

"why do you do this?"

"would you rather me all you Mikey?" he blushed, and spat out his coffee he was drinking (i know i forgot to say that)

"W-WELL IT'S BETTER THAN EGGS!" he yelled

"okay mikey" i said, blushing a little all of a sudden i heard him whisper something

_**"i swear i would kill you if you weren't so cute"** _

"what mikey?"

"nothing!"

"okay you egg"

"H-HEY!! NOT FAIR!"


End file.
